A princess' adventure
by NaLuHeartneelXoxo
Summary: lucy was running away due to the act of her father and now,some guy helped her on the way.enjoy!


"A princess' adventure"

one night,a princess who was always afraid of her father kept on running and running….she didn't noticed that there were guards chasing after her.

Lucy: oh,no! they're catching up!

Guards: Princess! Please stop!

Lucy:no way! I don't want to be with my father!

The guards started to slow down and panted of tiredness…meanwhile,the princess kept on running and running until certain someone that came out of nowhere held her by the lips and said…

?: shhh…be quiet or they'll find you…

the princess blushed and kept quiet…

guard 1: have you seen her?

Guard 2:no,sir.

Guard 1:sheesh! The king will be furious about this…

Then,the guards went back to the palace and tried to find the princess.

The boy let go of his hand from Lucy's lips and said…

?:hey,the coast is clear.

Lucy's face was as red as a tomato.

Lucy:w-why did you helped me?

?:ummm…

lucy:and who are you?

?:hehe..i'm natsu about you?

Lucy:i-I'm lucy heartfilia…

Natsu: nice to meet you, luce. Bye now.

Lucy:w-wait!

Natsu stopped before he could run and turned his head to lucy…

Natsu:what? Do you need something ?

Lucy:c-can I come with you?i-I don't have any place to stay…

Natsu:sure!

So,natsu putted lucy on his back and went home…

When they arrived home,lucy was shocked…natsu lived in a hut…

Lucy:so,you live here all by yourself?

Natsu:yeah…

Lucy:oh,ok.

Natsu:so,what do you want for dinner?

Lucy:you can cook?

Natsu:sure I can! How can I live by myself if I can't cook?

Lucy:hmm,what do you have?

Natsu:hmm,I have jam and bread and also cheese…and butter!

Lucy:uh, How can you cook that?

Natsu:easy! I can sneak into my neighbors houses and steal food.

Lucy:how could you do such a thing?

Lucy said madly…

's wrong with you?

Natsu asked confusingly…

Lucy:sigh! I'll just go buy some food and cook for you,ok?

Natsu:um,fine…

Lucy changed her dress into a commoner and braced her hair with a handkerchief...

Natsu:where are you going?

Lucy:to the market,why?

Natsu:you don't have money…

Lucy:hmm,I have some here in my pocket…

Lucy held out 100 dollars…

Natsu:woah!where did you get the money?

Lucy:uh…well,i-I I don't !

Lucy ran to the market,without letting natsu speak…

At the market…

Lucy:hah! Hah! Hah! Finally made it!

Lucy looked for some vegetables and bought 5 broccoli and 3 carrots…

While lucy was about to leave…she saw a tall,gray-haired man and said…

?:hey,watch it!

Lucy:i-I'm so sorry,mister….

Lucy said as the gray-haired man realized she was beautiful…and said…

?:what's your name?

lucy:I'm l-lucy,sir…

?:I'm sorry for yelling…it's just that I was in a hurry to get free tickets…well,anyways…my name is fullbuster.

Lucy:oh,it's nice to meet you,Gray.

Gray stared at lucy's chest…

Lucy:hmm?

Gray blushed and started drooling…

Lucy:hey,gray! Are you hungry?

Gray snapped and said…

Gray:huh?

Lucy:you were drooling…

Gray:oh, ,uh,do you live here somewhere?

Lucy:uh,yeah…

Gray:can I go with you?

Lucy:huh?i-I don't know…

Gray:why not?

Lucy:'cause i-I…

Before lucy continued…natsu barged in and said…

Natsu: because we live together.

Gray and lucy gasped…lucy looked at natsu's eyes and saw that he was serious and angry…

Gray:you live with a loser?

Natsu:what did you say,you lame brain?

Gray:you want a piece of me,punk?

Natsu and gray punched each other…while lucy came between them and said…

Lucy:stop this,you two!

Gray and natsu stopped…

Lucy:sheesh! What is wrong with the two of you?hmph! I'm going home!

Natsu:lucy,wait!grrr,now look at what you did!

Gray:me? I was just having a little chit-chat intil you came in!

Both of them scoffed and natsu followed lucy…

While at lucy's situation…

Lucy:sheesh! I can't believe what just happened!oh,those two…

Natsu:Luce!

Lucy didn't bothered to turn around and kept on walking….

Natsu caught up with her and grabbed her hand…

Natsu: I'm sorry,luce.

Lucy blushed…and turned around….

Lucy:natsu…

Natsu:sorry I got you to let go of the food we needed.

Lucy cracked the wall angrily…

Natsu: wo-woah! Hey,are you alright?

Lucy:you..you idiot!

Lucy said while punching was thrown into the garbage can…

Natsu: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?

Lucy:that's for being a densed idiot!uh! I'm going home!

Natsu:hey,wait for me!

Lucy:no way! Good-bye!

At home…while lucy's cutting carrots….

Lucy:sheesh! That idiot!

Just then,lucy didn't realized she cut her thumb…it bleeded many times…

Lucy: OWWW!

Natsu heard her voice and quickly ran to his house…natsu broke the door…

Natsu:what is it? What's wrong?

Lucy:It's nothing.

Natsu:lucy! If I don't do something to your thumb,you could die!

Lucy:ouch!

Lucy handed her thumb to natsu…natsu sucked all the blood and putted some band aid.

,rest. I'll cut the carrots.

Lucy:uh,o-ok.

Natsu:alright,just relax.

Lucy was looking at her band-aid and blushed…

Lucy: (I guess he isn't all that bad…)

Lucy slept…

Natsu:hey, 's ,she fell asleep…hmm,never thought she was cute…

In the morning…

Lucy:uh,why is my feet so warm?

Lucy looked at her feet and saw natsu…

Lucy:natsu!wake up! What do you think you're doing?

Natsu woke up and rubbed his eye…

Natsu:do you have to be so hyper in the morning?

Lucy:why were you at my foot?

Natsu:well,since we have only one pillow…I decided to sleep at your feet and your feet were shivering all night so,I warmed it.

Lucy blushed…(he did that for me?)

Lucy:well,thank you.

Natsu jumped on her and said,seductively…

Natsu:that's all you can do?

Lucy blushed…

Lucy:well,what do you want?

Natsu:how about a kiss?

Lucy blushed harder as natsu was crouching down to her neck…

Natsu giggled…

Natsu:hahaha! You should have seen you're face! So red! Hahahahaha!

Lucy:n-natsu…i…I HATE YOU!

Lucy went outside for a walk,leaving natsu shocked and confused…

Natsu:what just happened?

At lucy…

Lucy:that jerk…

Gray:lucy!lucy!

Lucy:natsu?

When Lucy turned around , gray slipped and fell on top of her…

Lucy:ouch…wha-? Gray?

Gray:are you hurt?

Lucy:no,but,can you please get off of me?

Gray:oh,sorry.

Gray stood up and helped lucy stand…

Gray:so,what are you doing here,alone?

Lucy sighed…

Lucy:I'm just getting some fresh air…

Gray:(sigh) what did flame-brain do this time?

Lucy:huh? (blush) no-nothing!

Gray: then, why are you so gloomy today?

Lucy: I don't know….

Gray:well,I can't stand it when I'm seeing a lady sad so,why don't we eat?

Lucy:i-I don't have any money.

Gray:don't worry,it's my treat.

Lucy:I still don't know…what if natsu finds out?

Just then,a huge rain came….

Gray:oh no,it's starting to rain!

Lucy:I-I gotta go.

Before lucy could run…gray grabbed lucy's hand…

Gray:why don't we just go to my house?It's nearer than natsu's.

Lucy:bu-but…

Gray:don't worry,I'll explain it to him after the rain stops,ok?

Lucy:alright….

So,gray and lucy ran to gray's house…

In gray's house…

Lucy: (wow,for a boy,gray's house is cleaner than natsu's.)So, you live here all by yourself?

you want coffee?

Lucy: well,if you don't mind.

Gray:here.

While gray was handing coffee,he slipped his foot from the rug and the coffee slipped on lucy's dress…

Lucy:OWWW1! HOT!HOT!HOT!

Gray:sorry,lucy…

Lucy:no,it's I just take a bath?

Gray: sure.

In the bathroom…

Lucy stripped…

Lucy: (I hope no one peeks…)

Lucy left her clothes at the entrance of the bathroom…

Gray: is the bathroom comfortable?

Lucy:y-yes!

Gray: why are you embarrassed?do you want me to come in?

Lucy:n-no! please don't !

Gray chuckled …

Gray:alright.i,won't.

Gray heard a moan from lucy,gray turned…

Gray:Are you afraid? If natsu would find out?

Lucy: sigh,yes.

Gray:don't worry…I'll keep it a secret.

Lucy:thanks.

Gray:no prob.

After taking a bath…

Lucy:whew! Good thing gray's a gentleman…

Lucy went to gray's room and realizes he wasn't there…

Lucy:where's gray?oh,well.

Lucy took off her towel and began to dress…then,she turned around and saw gray drunked…

Lucy:Gray?

Gray:lucy…(hic!)nice body you got there!

Lucy:gray?

Lucy said scared…

Gray held lucy's b**bs…lucy moaned…

Lucy:gray…

Gray:you want to do it,don't you?

Lucy blushed and moaned…as gray was undressing lucy…

Lucy:gray! Please don't!

Gray carried lucy and putted her in his bed…

Gray:I wanna do it,lucy.i Can't let natsu have you!

Lucy started to cry….gray stopped and realizes he doesn't know what he was doing…

Gray:lucy?why are you crying?and how did I got home early?

Gray was confused and looked at lucy,he blushed and asked…

Gray:uh,lucy? Why are you naked?

Lucy:huh? You don't remember?

Gray:remembered what?

Lucy:uh,anyways,what happened?

Gray:well,all I know was that I was talking to lissana then,she lend me a drink and…

Lucy:and that's where you became is this lissana?

Gray:the one who loves natsu.

Lucy:oh no! natsu's in trouble!

Lucy ran , not caring she was ,she wrapped herself in blankets and ran…

When they reached natsu's home…

Lucy barged the door open…

Lucy:NATSU!

Lucy stared for a while and saw natsu waiting…natsu turned around…he stood up and went to hug lucy…

Lucy:natsu?

Natsu:where have you been?i've been waiting for you…

Lucy:natsu…I'm glad,you're safe.

Natsu looked at lucy and kissed kissed back…lucy didn't realized it was an illusion…meanwhile at the real natsu…

Natsu was with lissana,natsu was tied up while watching lucy in an illusion at lissana's globe…

Natsu:LUCY!

Lissana:ahahahaha! He can't hear you,darling.

Natsu:let her go!

Lissana:no! I won't let her have you!you're mine!

At lucy's state…

Natsu:lucy,I can't stop.

Lucy:then don't…

Natsu carried lucy and lied her down on the bed…natsu was trailing love marks on lucy's neck,lucy kept on moaning and moaning…natsu undressed and so is lucy…

Natsu:lucy…

Lucy:natsu…

They were French-kissing,and while doing that…natsu was holding lucy's b**bs…lucy was moaning while being hurt…

Lucy:ah,natsu! That hurts!

Lucy was staring at natsu…and saw a dark aura in him…she realizes it wasn't natsu…

Lucy was trying to stand up but couldn't,then,she saw her arms were tied to the bed…

Lucy:NATSU! HELP ME!

At lissana's…

Natsu:LUCY! DAMMIT!LISSANA,LET ME GO!

Lissana:no,I will not.

Natsu:I'll do anything just let her go.

Lissana:hmm,alright then,you will marry me or she'll die by the illusion.

Natsu:fine,whatever! I'll marry you,just let her go.

Lissana:alright.

Lucy was out of the illusion and started to ran again to lissana's place…when she arrived it was too late…

Lucy:NATSU!

Lucy untied natsu and hugged him tightly…

Natsu:lucy,you're safe.i'm glad…

Lucy:natsu…

Lissana:get away from my husband!

Lucy:what the hell are you talking about?the spell was broken,it's over!

Lissana:and there's a reason why the illusion 's because natsu gave his heart to me!hahahahahaha!

Lucy:no ,that's not true right,right?

Lissana:stop your drama,you stealer!since natsu was pitying you,he said he'll become my husband if I let you that's the story.

Lucy:natsu,is that true?

Natsu:y-yes…

Lucy gasped while lissana laughed out loud…

Lissana:well,since the drama's over…I shall kill you!

Natsu:hey,that's not the promise!

Lissana:well,my love,one thing you don't know about me:I don't keep my promises.

Natsu:YOU BASTARD!

Lucy was pointed with a sword…

Lissana:any last words?

Natsu:…LUCY!...

Natsu was so angry,he got the chains break and rushed to lissasna and killed her with a carried lucy home…

When lucy woke up…

Lucy:natsu?

Natsu:lucy.

Natsu crouched down slowly and kissed her on her lips…

Natsu:mmm,lucy?

Lucy:yeah?

Natsu:will you be my wife?

Lucy blushed…

Lucy: I do,of course!

And they kissed again…

After that,natsu and lucy married on the next day…and they lived happily with joy and love.

The End.


End file.
